


Fault

by lilolilyrae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: A drabble a day keeps the boredom away.





	Fault

Bucky had a nightmare.

Steve tries to soothe him, but Bucky won't let it.

 

"I deserve this- it's my fault."

"It's not! Bucky, you were brainwashed-"

"Yes it is, I didn't fight it enough, I-"

"Then it's my fault too, that those people died."

"What?!"

"I didn't save you. I didn't even try to come back. And before that, I already came too late to save you from theie experiments."

"That's not your fault, you did your best-"

"But it is yours? It isn't, Buck. It isn't." 

Tears in his eyes, Bucky finally lets Steve take him into his arms.


End file.
